poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin
Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin is the second and final Land Before Time crossover re-edited by Yru17. It appeared on Vimeo on March 20, 2012 in time for the real film's 20th anniversary. It was re-released on Google Drive sometime in 2014. A remake version made by Daniel Esposito will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot The film starts when Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby are about to find out what Tria's surprise will be. Tria tells them that she's taking them to the Time Cave, which they discovered at the beginning of Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies. They finally find out that they'll be going to Agrabah. Jafar, Grand Vizier to the Sultan of Agrabah, is attempting to access the Cave of Wonders for a magical oil lamp containing a genie. He and his talking parrot, Iago, learn that only the metaphorical "Diamond in the Rough" can enter the cave. Jasmine, the Sultan's daughter, frustrated with "having her life lived for her" and the obligation of marriage, goes to Agrabah's marketplace. She meets street urchin Aladdin and his monkey Abu, along with their new friends Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby, who show her around the marketplace. Jafar, using a machine, discovers that Aladdin is the "diamond in the rough", and has him, along with Littlefoot and his friends, captured. Jasmine orders him released, but Jafar lies, telling her Aladdin and the rest are dead. Jafar, disguised as an elderly man, releases Aladdin, Littlefoot and the others from prison and leads them to the Cave of Wonders. The tiger-shaped head of the cave tells them to touch nothing but the lamp. Aladdin, Littlefoot, and their friends enter the cave and encounters a magic carpet before finding the lamp. Abu tries to steal a ruby which causes a cave-in, but the carpet helps them to the entrance. Jafar tries to kill Aladdin after getting the lamp, but Abu bites Jafar and takes the lamp back. Abu, the carpet, Aladdin, Littlefoot, and the others fall back into the cave just as it collapses. When Aladdin awakens, he rubs the lamp, unleashing the Genie who reveals he will grant Aladdin three wishes. Kenny wakes up alive during Genie's introduction. Aladdin, Littlefoot, and their friends dupe Genie into freeing them from the cave and on an oasis without using up a wish. While contemplating his wishes, Aladdin asks Genie's opinion. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp. Aladdin promises to later wish him free. For his first wish, Aladdin asks to become a prince so he can marry Jasmine. Jafar plans to trick the Sultan into marrying Jafar to Jasmine, then kill both of them. His plans are interrupted when Aladdin parades into the Sultan's palace as "Prince Ali". Littlefoot and the others are with him as well. Jasmine rejects him, considering him a buffoon. That night, Aladdin meets Jasmine, and takes her on a magic carpet ride. Jasmine realizes that Ali is the boy from the marketplace; Aladdin fabricates a story that he sometimes dresses as a "commoner" to escape palace life. Aladdin returns her home and they kiss. After delivering Jasmine, Aladdin, Littlefoot, and their friends are captured by Jafar who orders the guards to chain Aladdin and the rest and throw them into the ocean. After being thrown in, everyone can't breathe, so they summon Genie, who rescues Aladdin and the rest as his second wish. Aladdin, Littlefoot, Stan, and their friends return to the palace, revealing the vizier's plot to Jasmine and the Sultan. Jafar realizes Aladdin's identity, and escapes from the Sultan's bodyguards. Surprised by Aladdin's bravery, the Sultan decides Aladdin should be his successor. Aladdin faces a moral dilemma, and decides to wait before wishing Genie free. Iago steals Genie's lamp and brings it to Jafar, who uses his first wish to become sultan. Jafar's second wish turns him into a powerful sorcerer sending Aladdin and Abu to a far-off place. Aladdin and Abu use the magic carpet to return to Agrabah. Jasmine distracts Jafar as Aladdin, Littlefoot, and the others attempt to steal the lamp, but the vizier notices. As Jafar transforms himself into a giant snake, he boasts that he is "the most powerful being on Earth", Aladdin reminds him Genie is more powerful. Jafar uses his final wish to become a genie but forgets that genies are not free entities. Jafar is sucked into his new black lamp, dragging Iago with him. Genie flicks the lamp into the Cave of Wonders. Aladdin wishes for Genie's freedom, much to Genie's surprise and happiness. Since Jasmine loves Aladdin, the Sultan changes the law so they can marry. Genie leaves to explore the world while Aladdin and Jasmine celebrate their engagement. Trivia *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick originally guest starred in Yru17's original version of this film, but they were omitted from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version of this film (making officially the first Land Before Time crossover with a Disney animated film with no guest stars at all) because that user does not watch any adult animated TV show (especially South Park), so they ended up guest starring in Yakko Warner's upcoming remake version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin instead. *Tria makes a cameo at the beginning of both versions of this film. *Like Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Yru17's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films and South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films. *Yru17's original version used the Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary logo, due to Universal Studios (which released The Land Before Time films and TV series) celebrating its 100th anniversary in 2012, and the cut-short Amblin Entertainment logo from 1988. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will use the updated Universal Pictures logo from 2013 and the Amblin Entertainment logo from 2015. *Yru17's original version showed Littlefoot being dubbed twice during the battle of this film; when the Snake Jafar starts trying to bite Aladdin, Littlefoot was dubbed as Mikey Walsh (from The Goonies) shouting "Holy McKenzie!" and when Jafar is about to grab Aladdin with his tail, Littlefoot was dubbed as Daniel LaRusso (as seen in The Karate Kid, Part II) shouting "BEHIND YOU!". However, those parts might be cut from Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version to keep Littlefoot in character. *Littlefoot and his friends will continue their adventures with Aladdin in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series,'' Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge, and ''Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Littlefoot and the gang will see Princess Jasmine again in Pooh's Adventures of The Future is Wild. *Littlefoot and the gang will see Genie again and will face Jafar and Iago again in Littlefoot Says We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *This film actually takes place before the Disneyland version of Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic!, which explains Littlefoot and the gang already knowing Jafar. *Yru17's original version of this film was originally dedicated to the then-upcoming Diamond Edition Blu-ray release of Aladdin, which was originally supposed to be released in the United States in spring 2013 before it was moved to October 2015. *Both The Land Before Time and Aladdin were released on Blu-ray for the first time ever on October 13, 2015. *Yru17's original version used the Platinum Edition version of Aladdin. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will use the Diamond Edition version of Aladdin. *This is the first Land Before Time crossover with a Disney animated film. *Both versions are dedicated to the memory of Howard Ashman (1950-1991), who wrote some songs for the real film and died of an illness. However, Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will also be dedicated to the loving memory of Robin Williams (1951-2014), who voiced the Genie and the Peddler in the real film and committed suicide. Links The links for Daniel Esposito's upcoming remake version will be coming soon. Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Musical Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Yru17 Category:Remakes Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:DisneyDaniel93